Teach Me
by cumberpatchcats
Summary: Gokudera is trying to grade papers, but it seems that Yamamoto wants to learn as well.


It must have been nearly midnight when Yamamato Takeshi peeked into his boyfriend's bedroom. There sat Gokudera, scribbling away and mumbling something about damn kids and damn taxes and damn everything. He was looking quite frustrated, and Yamamato thought that perhaps he should do something about that, and so he casually walked into the room. When Gokudera didn't even turn around, he took a step forward. And another step. And yet another.

SURPRISE HUG! 8D

"Get off of me." Gokudera hissed, slamming a hand into his boyfriend's face in an attempt to push him away. "I have papers to grade."

"Aw." Yamamato only grinned and held onto Gokudera's waist even tighter. "Is Mr. Teacher upset? Ne, sensei, teach me."

Gokudera stopped trying to smash the boy's face and instead leaned back into his chair and sighed. "Teach you what? I'm busy."

"Sex."

There was a moment of silence in which Gokudera was sure he had swallowed his pen. And then he slowly turned his head to stare at the smiling brat long and hard. "…what?"

Yamamato only grinned, as if it were a natural thing to talk about. "Sex." He repeated.

"No no no, stop repeating that word." Gokudera hissed as he quickly shot a hand up to cover his boyfriend's mouth.

But Yamamato evaded the attack. "You mean sex?"

"Yes, that! Stop saying it!"

"But will you teach me?"

Gokudera could only frown. And flick Yamamato in the face with his pen. "You're such a baseball idiot. What, shoved too many balls in your head? Don't you know what _that_ is?"

"You mean sex?"

That only earned Yamamato another flick in the face. "Shut up."

"I do. But teach me anyways." Yamamato nudged his face against his boyfriend's neck.

Gokudera sighed once. And then twice. And then he reached underneath his drawer, sliding it open. "If it'll shut you up…read this." After digging through the drawer and pulling out a convenient sex-ed book that could lead one to question why he had one in the first place. In any case, he handed the book to Yamamato, who looked at it and frowned.

"What is this?"

"You said you wanted to learn, idiot." Gokudera reminded him.

"I said I wanted you to teach me."

"Idiot." Gokudera snuffed and turned his attention back to his papers. "Why?"

Yamamato opened the book to a random page and placed it in front of his boyfriend's face, blocking his view. "What's this?" He asked, completely avoiding the previous question.

Gokudera frowned. "That's…that's…a penis."

Yamamato giggled.

"Tsk you're so immature. Get that thing out of my face." Gokudera pushed on Yamamato's forearm, but the baseball freak wouldn't budge.

Instead, he turned to the next page. "And what's this?"

"An erection, now get off of me."

"Nuh-uh. What's an erection?" Yamamato asked, grinning as he said so. Oh, he was enjoying himself.

Gokudera sighed. "…when a male is in a state of-er-…arousal, the-um…penis…uh-becomes erect at a degree angle directly proportional to the-."

"Ma, ma…" Yamamato groaned. "Sensei, you're too technical."

"You asked. And stop calling me sensei."

"Ne, sensei, will you teach me how to get one of those? An erection." Oh, Yamamato could play innocent. He could play innocent well.

"Tsk. Don't be stupid, idiot." Gokudera flicked his pen at Yamamato's face yet again. "Do that yourself."

"But I don't know how."

"Yes you do."

"Teach me anyways." At that point in time, Yamamato's hands dropped the book and started crawling down his boyfriend's body quickly until they reached the buckle of his jeans.

"Oy, what're you doing?" Gokudera hissed at the other man, his hands grabbing the invading wrists.

Yamamato only grinned again. "Giving you an erection.."

And in a flash, before Gokudera even had the slimmest chance to protest, his chair swung around and his pants fell to the ground. "Oy! Baseball idiot!"

"Ne sensei, there was something else interesting in that book. Teach me how to do that." In order to keep his boyfriend from refusing, Yamamato wrapped a hand around Gokudera's cock and gently squeezed it, letting the storm guardian let out a long hiss.

"I…ah…no." Gokudera groaned, his hands immediately clutching the arms of the chair. "Stop that."

"But I'm learning." To prove his point, Yamamato fell to his knees and eyed the organ closely. He stuck his tongue out, dangerously close to licking it.

"Don't you dare."

Whoops, too late. The moment Yamamato's tongue was on that cock, Gokudera let out a strangled moan and clutched his chair so strongly that his knuckles started turning white. And it just got worse. He felt that tongue lick along his entire base once-only once, before wrapping around the very tip. After the deed was done, the tongue quickly retreated back into the corresponding mouth.

"Ma, ma, sensei. Is that an erection?" Yamamato grinned, sliding his hand up and down the shaft in front of him. "It tastes good."

"Idiot. Don't say things like that." Gokudera hissed.

And then the unthinkable happened. When Gokudera looked down, he watched in horror as half of his cock was engulfed by the hot, wet mouth of his boyfriend. "Oy! Don't-ah…"

Yamamato could only respond with a muffled "mmmmpphhh…" which sent vibrations tingling along the entire base of Gokudera's shaft.

"N…nnggghh…" At that point, Gokudera started to pant. At first they were slow and steady breathes, but the more Yamamato slid his mouth up and down on his cock, the faster and shorter his breathes became.

And Yamamato couldn't resist whispering dirty things when he himself needed to breath. "Do you like it, sensei? None of your students suck you off like this, do they? This is mine, right?" He proved his possession by giving the cock a firm squeeze.

"Oy. Shut up and suck me, baseball idiot." Gokudera groaned.

"Oh, change in attitude so suddenly? Well, I can't disobey." And so Yamamato once again descended on his boyfriend's shaft, only able to swallow about half of it. He used both hands to create friction on the remaining half he was unable to hold in his mouth, but it still wasn't enough.

"H-hey…Yamamato…?" Gokudera asked between particularly hard pants.

"Mmmmph?" Seeing as his mouth was currently being stuffed with cock, it was not necessarily easy for Yamamato to respond properly.

"Can you uh…take in more?"

Yamamato slid his mouth off of the cock before him and looked at the man questionably. "You want me to swallow your whole dick?"

"Idiot. Don't say that word." Gokudera hissed. "But ah…yes."

"Oh, participating now, are we?" Yamamato grinned, rewarding his boyfriend with a quick pump of his hand around his cock. "How do I do that? Teach me, sensei."

"Oy. Uh…if you relax the muscles in your throat about 46% and angle my um…organ…about 30 degrees towards your throat, you should be able to." It was quite amusing to see the infamous storm guardian blush, dare to say.

Yamamato laughed. "I understood zero percent of what you just said."

"Damn it, Yamamato." The silver-haired male hissed. "Suck me whole or I swear to god I'll ram you into the floor and pound you until all the stupid bleeds out from your ass."

"Ma, ma, sensei. As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather not. That sounds like it might hurt." Yamamato laughed again. "I'll swallow you, though." To prove himself, Yamamato once again opened his mouth and latched onto Gokudera's shaft. He slowly slid himself further and further down, relaxing his throat every step of the way.

"Th-that's it…" Yamamato groaned, hands suddenly flying to the other man's short black hair. "Suck me like that."

The moment Gokudera's entire cock was sheathed into the mouth of his boyfriend was the moment he could have died. Although it might have been a bit embarrassing to die looking like that.

Yamamato gagged a little, but he seemed to be enjoying himself anyways. He slowly retreated until his lips were hardly touching the tip of Gokudera's cock, which was nearly a fountain of precum. "Ne, sensei. What's this?" As if he didn't know.

"Th-that's…ah…um…pre-ejaculate."

"Oh?" Yamamato cocked his head to the side and scooped up some onto his hands, giving it an experimental lick. "It's tasty. What's in it?"

"Don't do that." Gokudera hissed. "Ah…uh…Acid phosphatase. It's a type of enzyme usually found in digestion, and-ah!"

Yamamato managed to shut him up by fully swallowing his cock again. And again. And again.

"Oy, baseball idiot. Stop it." The hand pushing Yamamoto's head onto his cock suddenly pulled him away. "Or I'll cum in less than 2.45 seconds."

Yamamoto grinned. "We don't want that happening, do we?" He swallowed Gokudera's cock one last time, emitting one last groan from his partner, and then let go of the organ with a wonderfully erotic popping sound that made Gokudera twitch.

"You goddamn sexy idiot, get the hell over here." Gokudera growled, pulling his lover up by the shirt and towards him. Of course, Yamamoto could only obey and straddle him, sitting directly upon Gokudera's exposed nether regions. The feel of jeans on extremely sensitive skin was so unbelievably painful it felt good.

"Hey, Gokudera." Yamamoto nearly purred, his hands quick to unbutton the storm guardian's shirt. "Can we do it?"

Gokudera smirked, his own hands unbuttoning the pants of his boyfriend. "Don't ask, idiot."

With Yamamoto fully naked and Gokudera wearing nothing but an open shirt, hands were flying everywhere. Mouths connected over and over again, tongues winding around each other and groans spewing out of their mouths. Yamamoto reached behind his boyfriend's head to grab two fistfuls of silver hair, while Gokudera held tightly onto his naked hips. Never before had Gokudera even thought of sex in his work-only chair, but the thought was starting to sound pretty damn good.

And then came the grinding. Male genitalia pressed together and hips rocked back and forth, consequently making the poor abused chair rock from side to side. But neither of them cared.

"Nnnngh…" Gokudera breathed heavily. "So good…"

Yamamoto laughed, before gently running a tongue up his lover's earlobe. "Of course. I learned from the best, after all."

"Idiot. I didn't teach you how to grind like that."

"You can teach a lot of things without teaching anything." Yamamoto objected, a hand sliding down Gokudera's chest to play with a pair of excited nipples.

One of Gokudera's hands reached behind Yamamoto's back until it reached his ass. "Then I'll teach you something nice." He growled, slipping a finger into Yamamoto's tight hole, causing the baseball freak to gasp loudly and cling to him. Satisfied with what he was doing, Gokudera let his finger fool around a bit in the surrounding heat. As he did so, he rather enjoyed watching his boyfriend squirm on his lap.

"More." Yamamoto gasped again, capturing his lover's lips in another passionate kiss while a second finger joined the first in the unbelievably tight warmth. "I love it when you do that."

"I know. Why else would I go sticking my fingers up your ass?" Gokudera sneered.

"Because you love me."

"Shut up, you idiot." Gokudera added a third finger and started wiggling them. Then he started mumbling to himself. "The prostate is located two centimeters in the Northwest direction where North is heading towards the spinal cord…"

Yamamoto silenced him with a kiss. "Just fuck me already."

There was no way in hell Gokudera couldn't not obey that order. He lifted up his boyfriend's hips and lined up cock with ass, and then ordered Yamamoto to sit.

And sit he did. Both men instantly groaned as the feeling of being filled combined with the feeling of being trapped in immediate warmth. Gokudera threw his head back and Yamamoto threw his head forward, onto his lover's chest.

"Fuck." Gokudera hissed, as Yamamoto lifted his hips and sat down again. His hands rested upon Yamamoto's hips, guiding him up and down his cock over and over.

Yamamoto gave his boyfriend's neck a quick peck. "Hey sensei, do you like it when I ride you like this?"

"You, idiot, are going to shut up and drop this stupid student-teacher act before I screw your ass through the ceiling."

"Mmm, sounds tempting." Yamamoto grinned, grinding his hips against his partner's.

Gokudera all but dug his nails into Yamamoto's skin, as he thrust his hips up in order to create as much friction as he possibly could. The feeling shooting through his cock up his spine and down his legs was so unbelievably incredible.

And then one of Gokudera's hands left Yamamoto's hips and instead settled around his cock, pumping the neglected organ. "Mmm, you do that wonderfully." Yamamoto groaned, taking another nip at his boyfriend's neck and rising and falling onto that delicious cock. "Fuck me like that."

"I thought I told you to shut up." Gokudera hissed, pounding relentlessly into the other male while thrusting his hand back and forth on his cock.

"But what if I like talking dirty to you?" Yamamoto nearly laughed. "What if I like telling you how incredibly good it is to be filled and how much I like your cock sliding in and out of my ass?"

Gokudera groaned. "Idiot. Don't say things like that."

"But it's true." Yamamoto kissed him wildly, teeth dragging across tongues and tongues dancing and licking teeth. Both men groaned into each other's mouths as the speed of their thrusting increased. Gokudera jerked his partner off in time with each thrust.

"Sensei, I'm going to cum." Yamamoto groaned, letting his head fall into his lover's neck so that his forehead rested on Gokudera's shoulder. "Would you be mad if I came all over your students' pretty little reports? Would they be shocked if you handed them their graded reports all covered in the product of my love for you?"

"Do that and I'll kill you so hard you'll never be able to fuck again." Gokudera hissed.

Yamamoto laughed. "That doesn't even make sense. I thought you were smart."

"Don't fuck with me, idiot."

"I'm not. I'm fucking _with_ you." Yamamoto grinned, once again grinding their hips together, loving the feel of Gokudera's cock deep inside him, throbbing wonderfully in his warmth as both of them drew closer and closer to their orgasms.

"Gimme another cheeky comment. I dare you." Gokudera threatened, thrusting as deep into Yamamoto as he possibly could.

"Naw. I'd rather not. But teach me how to cum."

"What? I can't do that."

"Why not?" Yamamoto wiggled his hips so that Gokudera could hit his prostate, causing both men to moan at the same time.

"It's…" Gokudera groaned. "I just can't."

"Oh?"

Gokudera sighed. "Dear god, you fucking baseball idiot, just ejaculate already!"

Yamamoto grinned and grabbed his lover's wrist, pulling Gokudera's hand away from his cock. "Of course, sensei." And then he screamed. He screamed as white fluid shot from the tip of his cock and spewed all over Gokudera's torso. He began twitching in pleasure uncontrollably, and in doing do, his ass began to throb around Gokudera's cock.

"You idiot, if you do that then I'll-." Gokudera gasped as Yamamoto's ass squeezed him especially hard, causing the silver-haired man to shoot semen deep into the human cavern. Both men swam in ecstasy, pulling on each other's hair and crying out. Yamamoto was screaming the name of his boyfriend while Gokudera could only swear over and over again.

When the act was done, Yamamoto collapsed onto his partner's chest, hearing just how loud Gokudera's heart was pounding. Gokudera's arms slumped over the sides of his chair and he groaned. "You're heavy. Get off."

"I don't think I can stand."

"That's your fault." Gokudera pushed the naked men up, and proceeding to look down at himself. "You got semen all over me. And my shirt. And my _chair_, you bastard."

Yamamoto was busy pulling his pants back over his hips. "Are you kidding? Your cum is leaking out of my ass."

"Go take a shower." Gokudera snarled.

"Wanna come with me?" Yamamoto asked, offering up a cheeky grin.

"No."


End file.
